This invention relates to a front insertion fastener system. More specifically, this invention relates to a fastener system including an apparatus for retaining a threaded fastener in an aperture of a support.
This invention addresses issues relating to the mounting of components in a cabinet. For example, it is often desirable to mount a computer component in a cabinet such as in a rack mount system. In such a system, a pattern of mounting holes is often provided in a support member of the cabinet, and nut clip fasteners are used to engage screws that mount the computer component to the cabinet""s support member. The mounting holes are simply through-holes formed in the support member, and the nut clip fasteners provide the female threads necessary to engage the male threads of the screws. The nut clip fasteners are generally installed by sliding them into position from the side of the support member. They therefore xe2x80x9cclipxe2x80x9d the edge of the support member and position captured nuts behind the respective mounting holes.
A problem arises, however, when a computer component is being mounted within the cabinet and it is then discovered that one or more of the required nut clip fasteners have been forgotten. The clearance between the partially installed computer component and the support member of the cabinet is often too small to permit the installation of an omitted nut clip fastener. Because conventional nut clip fasteners are installed from the side of the support member, and because the support member of the cabinet is often closely adjacent the edge of the computer component, the clearance space between the support member and the computer component is often so small that it prevents sideward installation of the omitted nut clip fastener. Therefore, when the computer component is already inserted into the cabinet and the omission of one or more nut clip fasteners is discovered, it is necessary to remove all of the screws and retention hardware as well as the computer component from the cabinet so that the omitted nut clip fastener can be installed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fastener system that can be inserted from the front of the cabinet""s support member so that an omitted fastener can be installed. Such a fastener system would be especially beneficial when there is insufficient clearance to the side of the support member for the installation of a conventional nut clip fastener.
According to one aspect of this invention, an apparatus is provided for retaining a threaded fastener in an aperture of a support. The apparatus includes a flange positioned to limit the insertion of the apparatus within the aperture of the support. The apparatus also includes a body extending from the flange and being sized for insertion within the aperture of the support. The body defines an opening extending through proximal and distal sections of the body. The opening in the body is sized to receive a threaded fastener in the proximal section of the body, and the opening in the body is sized for engagement of the threaded fastener in the distal section of the body. The proximal section of the body is configured for deformation upon engagement of the threaded fastener in the distal section of the body. Such deformation prevents removal of the body of the apparatus from the aperture of the support.
According to another aspect of this invention, a fastener system is provided for mounting a component to a support. The fastener system includes a threaded fastener sized for insertion within apertures of the component and the support. The fastener system also includes an apparatus according to this invention.
According to yet another aspect of this invention, a computer cabinet is provided for mounting a computer component. The computer cabinet includes a support defining at least one aperture and a computer component position adjacent the support and having an aperture aligned with the aperture of the support. The computer cabinet also includes a threaded fastener inserted within the apertures of the computer component and the support. The computer cabinet also includes an apparatus according to this invention.